Jack Welker's Gang
Jack Welker's Gang was a criminal group based in New Mexico. While not directly linked to any real-world organizations they appear to espouse white supremacist or neo-Nazi ideologies, as seen by their Swastika tattoos and a few lines of dialogue. The gang was led by Jack Welker, who was supported by his second-in-command Kenny, as well as Jack's nephew Todd Alquist who also served as the gang's primary meth cook. The group was allied with Lydia Rodarte-Quayle who sold the group's meth to buyers in the Czech Republic. During the production of ''Breaking Bad, ''the producers decided to avoid displaying symbols, with the notable exception of the Swastika associated with real life gangs to avoid any issues with them. Talking Bad host Chris Hardwick referred to the group as the Aryan Brotherhood, a real prison gang with neo-Nazi ideologies. Various other news outlets have also used this name, including ''USA Today, Esquire ''and ''Variety. ''Hank Schrader refers to it as a “White Power Prison Gang.” History A number of events creating a vacuum in the space of meth manufacturing and distribution led to ascension of Jack's gang to become the most powerful methamphetamine operation in the Southwest at its height. Such events included the destruction of the Juárez Cartel at the hands of Gustavo Fring, the destruction of Gus' Drug Empire at the hands of Walter White, White's subsequent retirement from the drug game and his disbanding Walt's Drug Empire, and Lydia's orchestrating the destruction of Declan's organization. The gang has members both in prison and on the outside, and has a fenced-in compound that serves as a base of operations. Already involved in murder-for-hire, both in and out of prison, the gang recently expanded into methamphetamine production and distribution, following Todd Alquist's work as a meth cook with Walter White. The gang initially met White when he contracted them to arrange the murder of ten of Gus Fring's former employees and associates in three separate jail within a two-minute window. In planning the raids, Jack suggests hiring men from Latino gangs to carry the hits, but Kenny dismisses the idea of "mixing blood with Chúntaros." The murders went smoothly, and Walter White retirement from the business. Todd becomes the primary cook, working with Lydia and Declan. Eventually, Declan fired Todd and the purity of the meth fell dramatically, much to Lydia's chagrin. After she was unable to convince Declan to rehire Todd, Lydia formed an alliance with the gang and orchestrated a hit on Declan and his men. The gang stole the remainder of Declan's methylamine, as well as all of his operation's meth-making equipment, and reinstalled Todd as the primary cook. "]] Following the gang's expansion into meth production, they were hired by Walter White to murder Jesse Pinkman. After saving Walt from arrest by murdering Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez, Jack and his men steal almost all of Walt's money buried in the desert, and take Jesse prisoner to serve as their slave cook, and leave Walt stranded in the desert. Jesse is taken prisoner as a captive in the compound. He is forced to cook meth alongside Todd. During this time he is likely tortured and beaten, as seen from his numerous scars. After Jesse nearly escapes the compound, Jack has Andrea killed by Todd. Several members of the gang break into the White Residence and intimidate Skyler, warning her to not disclose the fact that she saw Lydia Rodarte-Quayle at the car wash to any law enforcement authorities. After Walt returns from hiding in his New Hampshire cabin, the signs that he is back in Albuquerque prompts Lydia to hire the gang to kill Walt. Walt visits the compound, claiming to want to show them a new formula, but the gang are always planning to kill him. Before they are able to take him out the entire gang was wiped out when Walt activated an M60 machine gun he placed in the trunk of his car, killing most of the gang. Only Jack and Todd survived, but Todd had his neck broken by Jesse using his handcuffs, and Jack was executed by Walt in the same manner he murdered Hank. Immediately afterwards, Todd's phone receives a call from Lydia, and Walk picks up, revealing to her that he had poisoned her with ricin when they met earlier at The Grove. The deaths of members of the gang is later reported in the news, which Jesse hears on the radio after escaping. Members * Jack Welker †, gang leader * Kenny †, second-in-command ** Todd Alquist †, the primary cook for the meth operation. ** Matt †, white supremacist gang member ** Frankie †, white supremacist gang member ** Lester †, white supremacist gang member ** Unnamed white supremacist gang member #1 † ** Unnamed white supremacist gang member #2 † ** Shattuck, incarcerated at Metropolitan Detention Center ** Unnamed correctional officer, Central New Mexico Correctional Facility (Los Lunas) Partners * Neil Kandy †, owner of Kandy Welding Co., a welding company with connections to the gang. * Lydia Rodarte-Quayle †, manager of the distribution of the meth overseas to the Czech Republic * Walter White †, contracted ten murders in jail to be committed by the gang, and made a deal for them to murder Jesse. * Jesse Pinkman, slave cook, taken prisoner to help Todd improve the purity of the gang's meth cooking. Gang's Victims *Gus's ten former employees (Murdered within a two minute window across multiple prisons, ordered by Walt with help of the gang): **Dan Wachsberger **Ron Forenall **Dennis Markowski **Jack McGann **Andrew Holt **Anthony Perez **Isaac Conley **William Moniz **Harris Boivin **Raymond Martinez *Declan (Shot in the head by Jack) **Declan's nine employees including his cook (Murdered on the orders of Lydia) *Steven Gomez (Murdered in shoot out) *Hank Schrader (Shot in the head by Jack) *Andrea Cantillo (Shot in the head by Todd) Category:Groups Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Cartels Category:Murderers Category:Walt's drug empire Category:White Supremacist Gang